Charcoal The unwelcome return, chapters 1&2
by Hope-and-Roses
Summary: The is the sequel 2 Charcoal or the Last but one time lord but u don't have to hav read that one. Enjoy!


Chapt 1

Suki gazed up at the stars. She was frozen and cold, but blissfully happy. She loved climbing out on the flat roof of her room at nighttime. She would scramble up, using the drainpipe as a foothold, and pull her duvet out after her. She would stay up there until she was nearly frozen solid, and had to climb back into bed before she fell unconscious. But she'd never stop doing it. She would never get bored of the stars, each a little world of it's own, waiting to be discovered.

She was fifteen years old and lived with her mum and sister in a house in the Brighton. The year was 2007. Every day she would get up, go to school, come home, go to bed. Although she was happy with her life she often couldn't help thinking that there must be something more, something the mundane drag of everyday life.

That night Suki had scrambled on to the roof as usual, but tear were pouring from her eyes. She'd had a horrible day. Her best friend had got really angry with her over nothing, her boyfriend had unexpectedly dumped her and when she got home her mum had decided to pick a fight with her about the state of her room. She sat on the roof and quietly howled. She couldn't deal with this much more, why was everything against her?

In the shadows something stirred. Suki jerked her head to look at it. It moved again. Suki frowned. It looked like a huge person, with huge jerking limbs. With catlike grace, Suki dropped from the roof, down to the floor. There, she padded slowly over to the alley where the person had been. She stared in, her eyes searching around in the blackness, but it was too dark. Suddenly something grabbed her shoulder and clamped bit of metal over her mouth. She struggled, but nothing happened, the thing was strong. She looked at the thing over her mouth, it wasn't a just a bit of metal, it was a metal hand. She twisted free and stared in horror up and the thing behind her.

It looked like a huge suit of armour, with eyeholes and a mouth. As she gazed up at it spoke, it a metallic sounding voice.

"_We are the Cybermen, and you will save us." _

Suki stared at it, her face impassive. This was what she'd always dreamed of, for something to drag her away from he ordinary.

"There are more of you?" she asked, staring around, looking for a glint of metal in the light. The Cyberman jerked its head in a movement which could have been a nod.

"_But we need you, Suki Jones. Come with me and I will show you how to bring us back." _Suki barely hesitated, for fear that it was all a dream and she could wake up at any moment. Together the small human and the giant Cyberman walked down the street.

Chapt 2

"DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFREIND WAS HOT LIKE ME…" Charcoal was leaping round the Tyler's kitchen, singing the Pussycat Dolls very loudly and out of tune. She was clattering plates and pans as she cooked a full English breakfast. Rose Tyler sat at the breakfast bar, watching Charcoal through bleary eyes as she sipped at a cup of coffee. Her mother, Jackie Tyler had gone out with some friends for the day, possibly to buy out Harrods or something just as extreme.

"OOH, LAST ONE THERE, OOH OH, I'M LIVING ON A PRAYER…" Charcoal flicked song, even though Rose suspected that a lot of the words were made up. Ever since Charcoal had regenerated into the happy, pretty blonde ditz who was singing into the frying pan, she had become almost a different person. She was a lot more laid back, but at the same time, a lot louder. Rose turned her eyes away from Charcoal and glanced out of the kitchen door to the lounge, where the Doctor was sprawled on the sofa with a pillow over his head. She smiled to herself as he curled up as Charcoal started on Lostprophets, Rooftops.

"Wakey wakey!" Charcoal called to him as she haphazardly threw bacon and eggs onto three plates. Groaning, he pulled himself to his feet. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles and the shirt he'd slept in was creased. He yawned and ambled over.

"How is anyone supposed to sleep with that racket going on?" He said, mostly to himself as Charcoal launched into an ear-splitting version of Jonny B Good. Rose smiled at him as she slid his plate over.

"Well it could be worse." She said.

"How?"

"She could be singing the Tweenies." Charcoal gave an evil smile and opened her mouth, but the Doctor grabbed a sugar lump and shoved it at her.

"Hush." He said, as Charcoal sucked on the sugar lump with a blissful smile on her face.

"So," said Rose after she had polished off her meal and quite a bit of the Doctor's too, "Any plans? Outer-space? Long lost planet? Shopping mall?"

"Actually," said Charcoal, frowning at a crossword in her magazine, "The SIDRAT was chatting about some problems on Earth in a couple of year's time. I didn't really listen because I was trying to watch Hollyoaks, but apparently if it isn't stopped then the whole world could be destroyed. Now, six across, small furry creature that likes bananas? Um…"

"Blonde." Said the Doctor, shaking his head at her.

"Yeah, blonde, that would fit!" said Charcoal, counting the boxes.

"Since when was Blonde a small furry creature that likes Bananas?" Said Rose, as Charcoal scratched her head, "What was that about Earth in a couple of years?"

Neither the Doctor or Charcoal looked up. Rose looked at them in horror.

"My planet is gonna be destroyed and all you care about is a crossword and a full English breakfast." She cried.

"Lets hang around here for a few more years," said the Doctor, "and we won't need to use the TARDIS"

Rose stood up and with surprising strength for a human she pulled the Doctor and Charcoal to their feet.

"Get in the shower, we're leaving in half an hour."


End file.
